<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>100 Ways to Say "I love you" by QueenKas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019401">100 Ways to Say "I love you"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKas/pseuds/QueenKas'>QueenKas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rosa Diaz x Quinn Matthews [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKas/pseuds/QueenKas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosa and Quinn are on their way home from a wedding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rosa Diaz (Brooklyn Nine-Nine)/Original Female Character(s), Rosa Diaz/Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rosa Diaz x Quinn Matthews [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>100 Ways to Say "I love you"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thank you for coming with me” Quinn said as she looked to the passenger seat where Rosa sat, quiet. They had been on the road for hours now, but silence had reigned supreme for the past thirty minutes and Quinn was becoming mildly unsettled despite the fact that she knew Rosa was comfortable in the silence.</p>
<p>“Of course I went with you” Rosa said with a scoff as if there were any other choice.</p>
<p>“Don’t say it like that. I know weddings aren’t you’re thing” Quinn shot back with an infuriating grin. Although, Rosa’s dislike for wedding was matched only by her sister’s new wife Gail. It was a very odd moment for Quinn and her sister Holly when they found Gail and Rosa hiding in the kitchen with a bottle of whiskey.</p>
<p>Rosa just rolled her eyes and allowed her head to loll to the side to stare at her beautiful blonde girlfriend. They were on the drive back from Toronto where Quinn’s sister Holly had just gotten married. While Quinn was right, weddings were not her thing, Rosa was well aware that she was whipped and would do anything Quinn asked. Especially when the woman looked at her with her big bright blue eyes.</p>
<p>The sun had long since set and the pair was only through half of their nine hour drive back to Brooklyn. They had originally planned to leave early in the morning following the wedding reception but they had slept in and gotten on the road much later than they wanted after being delayed by the blonde’s family.</p>
<p>Rosa looked over her girlfriend and let her eyes roam over the blonde. Her face was free from make-up and her wavy blonde hair had been pulled up into a messy ponytail. Rosa frowned when she caught sight of the faint black circles under her eyes.</p>
<p>Rosa looked out the passenger window and saw that a diner was up ahead. She figured this was the best time to speak up.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Rosa whispered softly, just loud enough to catch Quinn’s attention.</p>
<p>“Hey” Quinn answered, her voice equally soft.</p>
<p>“Pull over. Let me drive for a while”</p>
<p>Quinn pulled into the gravel parking lot of the diner and looked over at Rosa with soft eyes. She didn’t say anything she just leaned forward and pressed her lip to Rosa’s for a soft kiss that lingered for a few seconds.</p>
<p>The pair then switched positions and were back on the road, headed towards home. Rosa looked over fifteen minutes later and chuckled softly when she saw that Quinn was now asleep with her head resting against the window. Rosa reached out and turned down the radio, the soft music and faint snores from the slumbering blonde were all that was heard inside the car as it raced down the road.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>